


Rewrite The Stars (Akaashi Keiji/Reader)

by teatxryn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatxryn/pseuds/teatxryn
Summary: Inspiration for this fanfiction: Rewrite the Stars by Zendaya & Zac EfronYou can't always change your destiny. Some people were just not meant to be. The world is cruel isn't it? :')
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue/Backstory

Akaashi has been your best friend since 6th grade when you transferred to Mori Middle School from Chidoriyama Junior High. Ever since then, you guys have been pretty much inseparable. When he met Bokuto in high school, you became the fearsome threesome. (according to Bokuto) You enjoy playing volleyball with them and often stop by to watch their practices. Sometimes you even join in the practices. Everybody considers you a part of the team. That’s why you have decided to apply to be assistant manager. Since the coach and manager already knew you and your particular skill set, they accepted your application without hesitation. Bokuto was ecstatic that you had finally taken his advice and joined the team, while Akaashi just smiled and gave you a “Welcome to the team.”


	2. Stars Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1!   
> This fic is probably my worst so far, so please don't judge it too much. I know I'm a shitty fanfiction author, but I try, and I enjoy writing :')

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* 

“Shut up!!” 

I smacked the alarm clock off my dresser then rolled over and groaned. Sleepily picking up my phone, I checked the time. 

“Shit! No no no! I’m late!”

I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After a quick shower, my phone started ringing. I peered over trying to see who was calling me. It was Akaashi. I grabbed the device and hit the answer button. 

“Yeah? What do you need?” 

I switched to speaker mode while pulling a shirt over my head. 

“...Y/n? We’re waiting for you in the living room.”  
“Uh..uh! Ok! I’ll be down in a second- ...wait. WHY ARE YOU IN MY LIVING ROOM!?”

I hopped around on one foot trying to lace up my shoes. 

“Bokuto-san insisted we wait for you inside and I tried to tell him no, but he just barged in. He’s raiding your fridge right now.”

I could hear a distant voice saying, “No I’m not Akaashi! You’re not supposed to tell her thatt” He whined.

I laughed. “Well ok I’ll be down there in a minute.”

“Ok see ya.”

“Byee~”

I hung up and grabbed my bookbag. Racing down the stairs, I heard clanging in my kitchen. Peeking around the corner, I saw Bokuto with his head in the fridge and Akaashi seated on one of the bar stools. He met my eyes and I sent him a mischievous look before putting my finger to my lips telling him to stay quiet. I crept up behind Bokuto and jumped onto his back. 

“GET OUT OF MY FRIDGE OWL BOY!”

He jumped up a little bit and banged his head on the top of the fridge. 

“Owwww..”

Akaashi chuckled and said “That’s what you get for trying to eat other people’s food.”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Akaashi and pouted. I smirked and tossed him a blueberry breakfast bar.

“You want one Kaashi~kun?”

He deadpanned. “Don’t call me that, it's weird.”

“Hmph. You’re lame.” I made a face at him and threw a bar at his head. 

“Ok now let’s get going!”

I watched Bokuto skip out the door with Akaashi in tow. Walking over the threshold, I spun around and locked the door. Then I ran to catch up with Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Hey ladies! What’re we talking about?”

I wedged myself between the two and slowed my pace to match theirs. 

“Hey! I’m not a girl!” Bokuto had mock offense plastered on his face.

“Yeah, yeah whatever!”

I checked my phone, stealing a glance at the time. 

“Ack! We gotta run! We’re late!!”

Bokuto tossed a “Race ya!” over his shoulder then sprinted ahead towards the academy. 

“Heeey! Wait for me! C’mon Kaashi~kun! Let’s go!”

He sighed and started jogging towards campus. 

AFTER SCHOOL~

“Ughh! I still don’t get why we have to write that dumb essay.” I frowned and crossed my arms. 

“Because it counts for 50% of your grade.” Akaashi was watching the ground as we walked towards the gym. 

“Yeah thanks Captain Obvious!” My lips pursed in a pout at his words.

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. Once in the gym, we parted ways to go change. Practice went well. Nothing unusual.

“Great work guys!”

I passed out towels and water bottles afterwards.

“Hey Komi!” 

The short libero twisted around to face you before cocking his head to the side in question.

“What do you need Y/n?”

I chuckled. “You forgot your bag.” 

“Oh! Oops..” He smiled embarrassedly. I laughed and tossed the black duffel bag to him.

“Goodnight!” 

“Night.” He smiled and waved at me before heading out the gym doors. 

Grinning to myself, I spun around and spotted Bokuto and Akaashi out on the court.

“Oi! What do you two think you’re doing!?”

“I’m practicing my spikes.” Bokuto announced blatantly. 

“Yeah I can see that.”

I smirked as Akaashi set up another ball. Strolling out onto the opposite side of the net, I got in a position to receive the ball just as Bokuto spiked it. Taking a split step before starting my dig, I dived towards the ball with my hands outstretched. It bounced off my extended arms and towards the position where a setter would normally be. Akaashi took advantage of my perfect receive and slipped under the net just in time to set the ball back into the air. Having already taken off with my approach, I met the ball midair and sent it slamming down into the other court.

“Yessss! (Y/N) - 1! Bokuto - 0!” 

“Hey no fair! Akaashi is supposed to be on my team!” Bokuto was grumbling again. 

“Yeah? Well too bad! You’re just mad that I received your cross court shot!” I winked and continued on. “Ok that’s enough for practice today guys. It’s late and we still have to clean up. I told everybody else to go home already so it’s double the work.” 

Bokuto groaned but hopped around to start taking down the net like his normal hyper self. I smirked and went about my task of making sure the balls were all in the storage closet. 

“..(Y/N)?”

Startled a bit, I swung around to see Akaashi standing in the entrance of the doorway.

“Yeah! What do ya need?” 

“Bokuto already left, so I thought I might ask if you wanted me to walk you home.”

I grinned. “Always the gentleman aren’t you Akaashi?”

He shrugged and started walking towards the exit. “C’mon I’m not gonna leave you here by yourself.” 

“Ok, Ok, I’m coming! Wait up!”


End file.
